Los aspectos de la muerte
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: Este es un fic que repasa la muerte de todos los espadas narrando sus ultimos momentos. Advierto que contiene spoilers a montones del manga. Segundo aspecto: Vejez.
1. soledad

**¡¡Hi!!, hace unos escasos minutos estaba viendo el ultimo tomo que ha salido en youtube del manga de Bleach (aunque es relativo y depende del tiempo en que estes leyendo esto pero se puede llegar a entender en punto) y no pude evitar deprimirme un montón (llámenme friki sin vida) porque prácticamente todos los espadas está más muertos que mis ilusiones de acostarme temprano esta noche.**

**Solo de grimmjow tengo duda y yammy está luchando (aunque no creo que por mucho) en hueco mundo, así que como no puedo comenzar por el 10, le quitare el cero y comenzare por el primer espada.**

**Al principio, antes de comenzar el relato viene un fragmento de un poema que que se llama miedo a la muerte, ese era el título original pero el que tengo ahora me parecio mas especifico y guay.**

**Ni el fragmento del poema , ni Bleach me pertenecen, aclaro, derechos reservados a Tite Kubo y Carlos Patrón Méndez.**

**Los aspectos de la muerte**

**primer aspecto**

**Soledad**

_Miedo a la muerte es haber vivido sin haber hecho nada._

_Yo no le temo a la muerte pues creo haber hecho algo de mi vida._

_Morir sin dejar rastro es morir como tierra estéril, yo ya no tengo fruto._

_Tal vez no sonría a la muerte, pues el miedo existe, pero moriré con serenidad._

Sentía la vida escapar entre sus manos desde el momento en que escucho pronunciar al capitán ese color homicida y la sangre comenzó a brotar imparablemente de su pecho, era algo que nunca había podido contemplar hasta ahora, por eso miro aquello con los ojos demasiado abiertos, como si se tratara de algo irreal, mientras Lilinette solo se limitaba a maldecir. No podía enojarse, había sido una batalla a muerte justa y a él le había tocado perder, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? .Sintió su cuerpo caer en picada, ya no había nada que lo pudiera sostener ahí. No podía negar que era una sensación agradable, por fin podría descasar tranquilo, sin la molestia de ser despertado bruscamente por su hiperactiva y gritona fracción, ni ser levantado para ir a matar a alguien de otra dimensión o traer de nuevo a las noches a alguna chica peli naranja cautiva que anduviera fugitiva por el infinito desierto de hueco mundo, esta vez ya no mas, esta vez ya no volvería a abrir los ojos por más que insistieran.

Pero pese a esa comodidad, le desagrado demasiado la idea al pensar en los demás. Recordó claramente, como un destello, su solitaria vida pasada; nunca terminaría de darle las gracias al tirano de su gobernante, por haberle brindado amigos menos perecederos, sacándolo de la soledad que tanto despreciaba; en ese momento se sintió como un completo inútil por no haber podido devolverle el favor completo a Aizen, sino solo un poco de todo lo que había dado…de verdad lo sentía demasiado.

La fuerza y el poder era algo que pasaba de largo, el nunca pidió eso, solamente quería vivir una segunda vida tranquila, durmiendo plácidamente, sin preocupaciones ni deberes, siempre acompañado, esa hubiera sido definitivamente su vida perfecta… si tan solo hubiera sido más débil.

Un sentimiento de culpa aun mas grande que el anterior lo invadió al pensar en ella, su otra mitad que lo hacía ser un todo, lo más probable era que moriría al igual que el. No se atrevió a mencionarle nada, una infinidad de veces le había dicho que se lo tomara en serio y los matara de una maldita vez; podía hacerlo, y vaya que lo habría logrado si tan solo tuviera la determinación y la suficiente sangre fría como para no darle tiempo de nada a sus contrincantes desde un principio, pero ese no era su estilo, no era el.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro con reproche, a unos escasos segundos de impactar contra la superficie, no parecía sorprendida, lo conocía demasiado bien, siempre tan holgazán y pasivo, era todo lo contrario a la actitud de un arrancar, y ahora que lo recordaba, el nunca había matado a nadie por voluntad, así que una parte de ella ya sabía que todo iba a terminar así.

El próximamente ex primer espada quiso hacerle un intento de disculpa, pero al final mejor lo dejo así y en su lugar le apretó con fuerza su pequeña y frágil mano, desde que la había conocido hasta la fecha nunca se había separado de ella y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo en un momento tan culminante como ese, porque desde hace un rato, morir ya había dejado de importarle, lo que ese momento le calaba los huesos hasta la medula era, como toda su vida lo había sido, la idea de quedarse solo de nuevo, eso era lo único que odiaba más que ser despertado, más que tomar decisiones complicadas he innecesarias, mas que pelear a muerte, incluso más que su propia fuerza o defraudar a alguien importante, sin duda era eso; le sería imposible poder resistir una vida semejante a la que tuvo en un inicio.

Ya habria tiempo de pedir disculpas, en donde fuera que terminaran los dos después de atravesar por la muerte una vez mas y si tenía un poco de suerte, si no era demasiado pedir, deseaba volver a ver del otro lado a sus compañeros espadas.

Y así ya nunca más volvería a estar solo.

**Creo que me traume de nuevo un poco con la muerte de un personaje ficticio, pero es que el me caía muy bien, era uno de mis espadas favoritos y me pareció que fue muy simple la forma en que termino, je yo creí que se iban a morir todos en un radio de 5 kilómetros a la redonda si el levantaba un dedo, pero en fin, tite kubo sabe por qué maneja así la trama y está en todo su derecho.**

**Me disculpo si le arruine la sorpresa a alguna persona.**

**Adiós, paz y amor para todos.**


	2. Vejez

**Aquí les traigo el segundo de los 10 aspectos totales, porque realmente, para un ser mortal **_**la vejez es la única muerte segura.**_

**Bleach no me pertenece, derechos reservados a Tite Kubo.**

**Los aspectos de la muerte**

**Segundo aspecto**

**Vejez**

_Miedo a la muerte es haber vivido sin haber hecho nada._

_Yo no le temo a la muerte pues creo haber hecho algo de mi vida._

_Morir sin dejar rastro es morir como tierra estéril, yo ya no tengo fruto._

_Tal vez no sonría a la muerte, pues el miedo existe, pero moriré con serenidad._

Miro a los dos shinigamis que tenía enfrente, incluso miro al nuevo que se les unió, se veían tan insignificantes ante alguien como él y mas por el hecho de no entender que por más que fueran, las sentencias de sus muertes no cambiarían, el era un rey y los reyes nunca pierden.

No importaba quienes fueran ni los poderes que poseyeran, ante el todos eran iguales, ya que era indestructible, intocable, insuperable, _era la muerte en sí_.

Su aspecto era la vejez, esa frase había salido anteriormente de sus viejos labios, mientras decía los de sus otros inútiles compañeros, que no le llegaban en grandeza, ni en nada. La vejez es la única manera segura de morir, porque nada es para siempre y todo he de terminar en cenizas algún día.

Observaba sus movimientos y se reía de cada uno de sus estúpidos ataques provocados por el miedo ante algo tan inevitable como morir, solo lo estaban retrasando, solo lo hacían mas agónico, antes o después, todos terminarían muriendo, pero querían seguir respirando, arrastrando todo el oxigeno que pudieran soportar sus pulmones en sus últimos segundos de vida, _patético_.

Solamente cuando su cabeza fue atravesada por el bankai de esa capitana insignificante sintió la necesidad de matarlos, pero esta vez movido por una causa diferente a la obligación, esta vez harían polvo sus huesos por venganza. Se abalanzo sobre ellos con furia, dispuesto a matarlos de un solo golpe, era algo imperdonable solo el hecho de tocarlo. Escaparon como ratas ante su ataque, escondiéndose detrás de una barrera de kido, retrasando una vez más su inevitable final. Lamentarían aun después de morir el día en que se atrevieron a enfrentar al dios de hueco mundo.

Lleno de soberbia miraba como uno a una iba cayendo, tan débiles, tan minúsculos ante su poder absoluto, el cual estaba a punto de maldecir hasta el cansancio dentro de unos escasos segundos, cuando sentía que se desintegraba de las entrañas para afuera. Ahí fue cuando la desesperación lo invadió, en parte por no poder detenerlo y en parte por la idea de ser derrotado por alguien tan inferior, y más aun, usando un recurso tan sucio como poner su propia grandeza en su contra, algo una y mil veces imperdonable.

El recuerdo de sus días de gloria como emperador le llegaron a la mente, segundos antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno; su enorme castillo con un cielo de techo, su trono de emperador y sus miles de sirvientes dispuestos a matarse unos a otros solo por entretenerlo, día tras día hasta volverse totalmente aburrido, y como todo cambio cuando llego Aizen preguntando si estaba conforme con todo lo que tenia, intentando convencer a un dios de cambiar poder absoluto por mas poder absoluto.

Quería verlo arrepentido de haberle dado poder, pero solamente logro divisarlo de lejos, volteando únicamente para verlo desaparecer y después volver a darle la espalda como si no importara.

Al final el también era solo una vida efímera, temiendo a la muerte y alejándose de ella, aunque en vida hubiera dicho lo contrario.

**Finito, el siguiente por obviedad será el de Halibel, la cual me cae muy bien porque intento matar a Aizen, ahhh eso te debe de mandar directo al cielo, estoy segura.**

**Adiós y tengan un buen _______ (insertar el día en el que se esté leyendo esto)**


End file.
